Influenza C is a common pathogen of humans as most individuals are infected as children. Influenza C causes a mild respiratory disease similar to the common cold. There is one report of influenza C being isolated from pigs in China (Yuanji and Desselberger 1984, J. Gen. Virol. 65:1857-72). Additionally, this work demonstrated that porcine influenza C viruses could infect and transmit between pigs. Several other papers have identified antibodies in pigs that react with influenza C, suggesting that either pigs are a reservoir for influenza C or that humans very commonly pass this virus to pigs (Kimura et al. 1997, Virus Res. 48:71-9; Yamaoka et al. 1991, J Gen Virol. 72:711-714; Brown et al. 1995, Epidemiol. Infect. 114:511-20; Ohwada et al. 1987, Microbiol Immunol. 31:1173-80).